Normal
by xK1rarax
Summary: Una pelea con su madre hace que Kary huya temporalmente a la pizzería donde trabaja para encontrarse con la única persona que la considera normal. [Golden Freddy X OC/Kary][Oneshot].


**Si no te gusta, no dejes review. Comentarios negativos serán cruelmente, desgarradoramente y brutalmente borrados (Además que no les daré galletas).**

 **Disclaimer:** Five Nigths at Freddy's no me pertenece. Le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon. La única que me pertenece en este caso es Kary, mi OC.

 **Advertencia:** OC insert. Canon X OC. Malas palabras. Autolesiones. Emos. Pensamientos feos sobre la vida y otras cosas más...

 **Descripción:** Una pelea con su madre hace que Kary huya temporalmente a la pizzería donde trabaja para encontrarse con la única persona que la considera normal. [Golden Freddy X OC/Kary].

 **[Personajes humanizados] – Los diseños que uso se basan en los de Polar-bear, de tumblr.**

 **Normal**

Cerré ambas puertas de la oficina con rapidez. En ese momento no me importaba si gastaba la energía o no, sólo quería llorar y llorar hasta que de alguna manera me sintiera mejor. Me senté en la silla, dejando la tableta de lado. Abracé mis piernas, escondiendo mi rostro con ayuda de mis largos cabellos castaños para así sollozar en silencio.

En poco tiempo había llegado a un punto donde casi no podía respirar, las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro con lentitud, haciéndome sentir mucho más miserable que antes. No aguantaba el dolor en mi cabeza, tampoco el nudo en mi garganta. Pensaba una y otra vez en la discusión que tuve con mi madre anteriormente, atormentándome yo misma.

 **-FLASH BACK-**

\- **Kary, no me respondas o ya verás.** \- Ha levantado su mano a forma de amenaza ¿Va a golpearme? Tengo 17 años, joder.

- **¿Por qué no me dejas vivir tranquila hasta que me aburra y me mate?** \- No estoy segura que pensarás tú al leer esto, quizás soy una emo malcriada, no lo sé.

- **Si te quieres morir, muérete de una vez.** \- ¿Entonces por que mierda te metes? No es tan sencillo morirse por si no lo sabías. - **Ahora vete a tu cuarto, está prohibido que salgas hoy.** \- Ha alzado un poco la voz. Maldita sea, no estoy sorda.

- **Tengo turno en Freddy's Fazbear- -**

- **¡Que no me respondas!** \- Ha golpeado la mesa con tal fuerza que no he podido evitar asustarme. Si sigo aquí me dará una bofetada, de seguro.

Abandoné la sala, corriendo escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con seguro, empujando el clóset para asegurarme que nadie entre. Si cree que me voy a quedar aquí está loca, por su culpa ahora estoy inmensamente mal -Me dio flojera escribir el resto- y jamás permitiré que la persona que más odio me vea llorar. Sí, odio a mi madre, no me interesa si piensas que está muy visto en los fics, lector/a.

Me coloqué mi respectivo uniforme de guardia nocturno y tomé mi bolso sin preocuparme por arreglarme demasiado, sólo hay una persona en mi mente que puede apaciguar el creciente dolor en mi pecho e iré a buscarlo. Tomé de uno de los cajones la cuerda que usaba para escapar siempre y la até a la litera de mi cuarto, bajando hasta tocar suelo, huyendo temporalmente de mi propia casa.

 **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Fue así como llegué a la pizzería infantil y tomé mi turno, actuando con normalidad hasta estar completamente sola. Yo odiaba muchas cosas, entre ellas era llorar en frente de otros, ellos sólo te miran con lastima para decirte algo como "Todo estará bien", NO, ¡Nada estará bien, todo se irá a la mierda más de lo que ya está!

\- **...Golden...** \- Bajé la mirada, llamando su nombre. - **Golden, ¿Estás ahí...?** -

Miré fijamente a la mesa al frente de mí, cerré los ojos por unos momentos y los abrí nuevamente. El oso de color dorado ya se encontraba en frente, sentado en el suelo en una posición con la que parecía muerto. Sus negros ojos se encontraron con los míos, apareciendo un pequeño brillo blanco en ellos al verme. El animatrónico se levantó del piso, limpiándose un poco antes de cambiar a su forma humana -Sí, acá pueden cambiar de forma-.

No hubo expresión alguna en su rostro mientras que secaba mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Sonreí con tristeza, hay momentos en los que pienso que se cansará de todo esto y no vendrá cuando lo llame... pero siempre lo hace.

- **Estoy feliz de verte.** \- Dije en voz muy baja, causando que sus orejas se movieran un poco para escuchar.

- **Igualmente, Kary.** \- Sus labios han formado una pequeña sonrisa.

Repentinamente siento la _necesidad_ de hacerlo de nuevo. Tomé el bolso para buscar algo. No tardé en sacar una navaja que relucía al estar limpia y afilada. Subí la manga de mi suéter, llevándola a una de mis muñecas ante la mirada seria de Golden, no va a detenerme, nunca lo hace. Me realicé un corte vertical en ésta y luego en mi otra mano. Herirme a mí misma me da tranquilidad en algunas ocasiones.

- **Si vas a lastimar a alguien que sea a quien te hizo llorar.** \- Su voz era robótica y grave. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Sonreí. - **Fue mamá, ya sabes.** \- Odio admitirlo pero muy en el fondo (Más al fondo) aún la quiero.

Se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura. - **¿Por qué pelearon esta vez?** \- Sujetó una de mis muñecas antes de empezar a lamer mi sangre.

\- **Yo...** \- Murmuré. - **Dije que... quería morir...** \- Quizás nada me haga feliz nunca así que eso es lo que deseo.

- **No eres feliz.** \- Esa frase era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- **No.** \- Contesté sin dudar al tiempo que ahogaba un quejido, había mordido mi mano justo al oírme.

Mostró sus colmillos. - **¿Ni siquiera conmigo?** \- Presiento que eso último le molestó.

- **No puedo estar contigo siempre.** \- Pensó un poco antes de calmarse y volver a su expresión neutral. - **Dime Golden... ¿Soy normal?** \- Ha comenzado a lamer mi otra muñeca. No sé si es mi imaginación pero parece disfrutar el sabor.

- **Eres la persona más normal que he conocido en toda mi vida y muerte. No temes morir... porque ya estas muerta, eres como yo, Kary.** \- No sé que decir, creo que tiene razón. Me ha mirado a los ojos y añadió. - **No vives, sólo respiras, ¿Cierto?.** -

Asentí, ¿Desde cuando me conoce mejor que yo misma? - **¿Es por eso que has decidido no matarme...?** \- Tengo esa duda desde que nos conocimos.

- **No mataré a quien ya está muerto, no tiene sentido.** \- Ya había terminado de lamer toda mi sangre.

Un silencio se extendió por la oficina luego de su respuesta. Reflexionaba en silencio acerca de sus palabras, algunas cosas no me encajaban del todo pero aceptaba que era verdad. Creo que hablarle de mis problemas durante meses ha ayudado a que aprenda sobre mí. No sabía que me veía como alguien parecida a él, me pregunto de que manera me ve exactamente.

\- **Kary.** -

\- **¿Qué pasa?** \- Tomó mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos. Me sonrojé ante su cercanía.

\- **No pienses en ello.** \- Me dio un beso en la frente haciendo que me sonrojara más. Hatirado de mi mano para que me levantara. - **Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.** -

Abrí los ojos de impresión y sonreí. - **¿Qué es?** \- Pregunté curiosa.

- **No te diré.** -

- **¿Es comida?** \- Pregunté nuevamente. Nunca me han gustado las sorpresas.

- **No te diré.** \- Repitió. - **Tienes que verlo por tu propia cuenta.** -

\- **Sólo espero que no sea algo pervertido...** \- Dije en voz baja. Sonrojándome ante ciertos recuerdos de la semana pasada.

Soltó una grave y corta risa. - **Prometo que no.** -

Abrió la puerta derecha y ambos salimos por allí, caminando por el _pasillo_ _oeste_. Estaba abrazada de él en todo momento, viendo como los ojos brillantes los otros animatrónicos me miraban con desprecio e ira. Aproveché el momento y le saqué la lengua a Freddy Fazbear, quien se limitó a gruñirme y apartó la vista cuando el rubio a mi lado gruñó para defenderme. No les temía, igual no se atreverían a acercarse mientras tuviera a Golden a mi lado, tampoco eran tan estúpidos.

Terminamos por llegar a _backstage._ Escasamente podía ver con la luz de aquel lugar pero traté demirar a todos lados, viendo solamente cabezas vacías de los personajes principales y un raro endoesqueleto sentado en la mesa. No hay nada interesante aunque conociendo al rubio, debe tener un As bajo la manga.

\- **¿Sabes que te quiero?** \- Volví a sonrojarme un poco por eso. Este hombre es impredecible.

- **En mi opinión, tus maneras de demostrar cariño son extrañas.** \- Sé que no lo dice en serio y sé que él sabe que no lo digo en serio. Aunque morderme no es del todo normal.

- **Tanto así que encontré una posible solución a tus problemas.** \- Aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir. - **¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?** -

Asentí sin dudar. Obvio que sí, ¿Dónde mierda tengo que firmar?

Tomó una manta negra que parecía ocultar algo. - **Sabrás de lo que hablo cuando lo veas.** \- Ha tirado de ella, dejando a la vista algo que me hizo entenderlo todo.

Era un traje animatrónico de algún tipo de felino.

Ya estoy muerta, ¿Qué más da?

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Un One shot que escribí en mi tiempo libre.**

 **Obtuve la idea luego de un día con los regaños de mi madre y de abrazar a mi peluche de Golden Freddy para consolarme (Me lo regalo mi hermana, _NaikoPink_ , muchas gracias).**

 **¿A poco no es lindo Golden? Bueno, este es lindo para mí 3**

 **Es el primer fic que publico donde sale Kary, que es mi OC. Ya vieron como es, ella y yo nos parecemos mucho nwn (¿Soy la única que quiere que la metan en un traje? Ah ok...).**

 **-Si les gustó dejen review y díganme de cual pareja les gustaría que escribiera.**

 **¡Saludos, xK1rarax! 3**


End file.
